Ninja no Master: Magical motherly servant
by L33t Horo
Summary: A dead-last, a sacred scroll, lies and deception.Naruto lived a harsh life. However life is about to get even more weird with the presence of an Heroic spirit from ages past. Will he find the comfort and love he so longed for?  A motherly figure appears


Ninja no Master: Magical motherly servant

Chapter 1: Meeting with a beautiful woman.

I run... I can't breath.

I dash, my legs true and swift...

However, I have little hope... as fast as I am, I am only but kid.

That and the pursuers are not regular people... they are shinobi

However, they are underestimating me... good, I can use this to my advantage.

I run from them and hide deep into the forest... I carry the scroll I took from the old man.

It pays that he is a pervert and I know how they think... I developed a technique especially designed for that kind of people.

Anyways, I am leaning from said scroll... I managed to learn kage bunshin... however the scroll had a secret in it... I sensed something on it... curiosity took the better of me and decided to look into it.

"Servant... summoning?" I read it confused at it.

I have heard of kuchiose no jutsu... but this one was different... it didn't summon an animal... I couldn't make the rest... but I decided why not have extra skills on me?

I never could have guessed how it would change my life...

My name is Uzumaki Naruto... orphan, Shinobi failure... I failed 3 times to graduate, my teacher Mizuki told me about a secret test...

This could be my chance to pass.

In retrospective I should have known better...

After reading the jutsu's explanation I did what it asked me... with my blood I made a circle around me and made the strange sings all over it, I poured my chakra into it... I picture in my mind.

"_This jutusu said that it will summon someone to protect me... someone to help me... I want someone who will like me... someone who will not judge me... someone who will understand me... please... let it work_" I pray in my mind.

I know Iruka cares... I know the old man Hokage and Ichiraku cares...and Ayame as well... but... they can't be with me all the time... I feel lonely at home, the empty cold room... the stares that are so cold... like they want to eliminate my existence.

I don't want to feel that way anymore.

"Spirits of far away... hear my call... if you find me worth... if you find me capable, answer my call" I state as the circle begins to shine... the air picks up with power, my chakra flares up as well as something primal... something inside me... but not a part of me.

"If you accept, I will be the light in the darkness, I will be anything good in this world... so answer my call... and come FORTH!" I yell as I put my arm up towards the moon.

"THERE YOU ARE! NARUTO!" A voice says

Naruto looks up the trees...

"IRUKA-SENSEI! I found YA!" Naruto said with a smile

"I FOUND YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Iruka yelled... he scoffed...

"Eh? Naruto... what are you doing?" Iruak asks as he saw the strange circle and signs.

"I was trying to do the kuchiose no jutsu... apparently I failed" Naruto said looking downcast

"Eh?" but why do you have the scroll?" Iruka asked

"Ah... Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I could pass the test!" Naruto said

"Mizuki..." Iruka said

A wizzing sound came

"DANGER! GET OUT!" Iruka said as he shoved Naruto

"EH! IRUKA-SENSEI...WHA-?" Naruto yelled

"I am sorry..." Iruka said as he ahd his back pierced by a giant shuriken.

"Fool... protecting this idiot" Mizuki said with a sneer

"Na...Naruto... whatever you do... don't give him the scroll" Iruka said

"Naruto... do you know why you are hated by the village?" Mizuki said.

"MIZUKI! YOU CAN'T!" Iruka yelled

"Why... why am I hated?" Naruto said

"There is a law everyone know... everyone but YOU" Mizuki said

"MIZUKI STOP!" Iruka yelled... he coughed up blood.

"Everyone... but... why not me?" Naruto asked

"Because that law was regarding you" Mizuki said

"Regarding... me?" Naruto said... he backed a bit, he stood back once more were he did his failed summoning.

"yes... the reason you are hated... IS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE 9 TAILED FOX DEMON!" Mizuki said.

Naruto's leg's gave on his weight... he shivered in anger, rage... it all made sense

"ARRRG!" Naruto roared in pain as he flared his chakra wildly... he took the scroll with him and ran... he wanted to get away... it was too much.

**Moments later**

Mizuki and Iruka exchanged blows...

"Why do you protect him? Isn't he the demon who killed your parents?" Mizuki asked

"Yeah... I hate the demon" Iruka said in honestly.

Naruto who was hiding behind the treeline balled his fists... even Iruka hated him...

"Yeah... I hate the demon, but not Naruto.. he is clumsy and a bit dumb... but he is a hard-worker, no Uzumaki Naruto... he is a proud citizen of Konoha" Iruka said.

Naruto cried...

Mizuki then readied himself to finish off Iruka, as he was about to throw his shuriken.

Naruto rushed forth and punched Mizuki and by doing so made him let goof the shuriken and flew to another direction.

"Touch Iruka-sensei… AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto said with his face with a snarl.

"Y… YOU IDIOT! I TOD YOU TO RUN AWAY!" Iruka yelled

"A punk like you I'll kill in one shot!" Mizuki said

"Try it you piece of shit! I'll return the pain a thousand fold" Naruto said with a cold and steely gaze.

"Then do it demon fox!" Mizuki yelled.

In the blink of an eye the forest was set ablaze with the color orange… everywhere you could see it was orange and yellow.

Naruto had successfully learned how to do the kage bunshin jutsu and now surrounded Iruka with a thousand copies of himself.

Mizuki was bewildered, he was confused and scared; no one noticed the seal was forming on the ground at Naruto's feet.

"What's wrong!" the clones and Naruto shouted "Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?"

Mizuki tried to crawl back, he was scared.

"Well then…" The clones said as they cocked their fists backs and pulled up their sleeves. "Guess I'll start things off then" he said with a smirk.

Mizuki then yelled in pain throughout the night.

After that Naruto turned around to tent Iruka's wounds and re-secure the scroll…

Naruto was tired… Iruka was surpised by this

"Naruto… close your eyes" Iruka said.

Naruto closed them and felt something soft on his fore-head.

"Congratulations… graduate" Iruka said as Naruto begun to tear up… however they heard something move… by then it was too late.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU FORGOT TO FINISH ME OFF NOW DIE YOU MISERABLE DEMON!" Mizuki yelled as he rushed towards Naruto.

They shuriken and kunai flew towards them both, Naruto grinded his teeth, he was about to die.

Time slowed down, each shuriken and kunai appeared as it was moving slow pace, almost still.

"_So this is how it feels to die… when seconds becomes eternity itself…_" Naruto said as he balled his fist.

He refused to die like this…

He had dreams…a big one, he wanted to be hokage, to protect his people, to become an icon that people would respect.

He wanted to become a good leader… a great one... he wanted... to be wanted, to be loved... to find someone who would love him...

A wall of purple appeared before him... as the shuriken was destroyed by a bolt of purple lightning... he then saw a woman with a scowl on her face... she looked down towards Naruto...

Naruto was taken back, she was beautiful…

She looked at the boy, he looked miserable, tired, bloody... broken.

But he stood tall, even if he looked ragged and downtrodden… he held an air of dignity, of power and perseverance.

Naruto looked at the girl, he was in awe… he was but a young boy but he could still tell that this woman was beautiful… inhumanly so, her long purple hair, her beautiful blue eyes, and her outfit that formed to her shapely body.

"Servant Caster, per your summoning and calls have I answered… I ask of thee, are you my master?" the lady asks with a tender smile.

Naruto's hand begun to burn and saw a symbol etching itself on it, it was the symbol of a 3 pronged kunai.

"I see… you are indeed my master" the now mentioned Caster said as she finished looking at the back of his hand.

"From this moment forth, my skills shall be with you and your fate shall be with me- Now, our contract is complete" Caster said

"Co… contract?" Naruto asked completely confused at this.

She didn't answer him, she looked behind him to find the one who dared assault her new charge.

"I don't know were you came from… BUT GET AWAY FROM MY PREY!" Mizuki roared as he charged.

Caster roared as she lifted her hands and a powerful aura surrounded her, she rose to the air and begun to chant.

"Don't you dare touch my master!" Caster yelled as she shot a powerful beam towards the offender.

Mizuki felt to the floor as his body jerked in pain as he passed away.

The woman turned around… Caster looked at the young boy.

"Master, are you safe?" Caster asked as she knelt down to check on her new charge, she tenderly passed her hand on his young face... Naruto blushed.

Naruto looked at the beauty that just saved him and felt his injuries and tiredness took his toll on him.

He passed out from exhausting his chakra after summoning.

"M-master?" Caster yelled in worry.

"Do… don't worry, he's just tired, all those wounds fighting will take it's tool, he's just exhausted" Iruka said as he grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Excuse me… Caster is it? Would you mind terribly helping me and Naruto out? We should go to a hospital or something" Iruka said.

"Yes… I sense my master trusts and has some feelings for you… I will help since my master would have asked me to do so as well" Caster said.

And with that Iruka, Caster and Naruto (who was being carried by Caster) set off to go back to the village.

End of chapter


End file.
